


title needed

by josh_u_r_dun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, Lots of Cats, M/M, More tags to be added, No Smut, Panic Attacks, Volunteer Work, hopefully its cute, josh is very unorganized, lots of fluff, mentions of vomit but not in detail, trainy!tyler, tyler has a really weak stomach, very very light, volunteer!josh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 02:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josh_u_r_dun/pseuds/josh_u_r_dun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler volunteers at his local SPCA and Josh helps to train him</p><p>(I cant write summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	title needed

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this doesnt really have a plot, its more just stuff that happens  
> but i have kinda planed 4 chapters (kinda planed not written) so maybe updates will be more frequent
> 
> this is not proof read so i might do that later
> 
> hope you enjoy frens

I stood outside the building, in the exact same place that I had been loitering for the last ten minutes deciding if this was really a good idea or not. I took a shaky breath and opened the  _ heavy  _ door (who was the evil person who created heavy doors?) before waiting by the desk for someone. I soon got distracted by the office cat sitting on one of the chairs, he was black and white with long fur and his name was Steve. Steve got up and bunted my ankles before reaching up for me and promptly falling backwards, barely giving me enough time to catch him. I scooped him up, holding him like a baby on his back when a small laugh pulled my attention away from the cat; I turned around to find them alarmingly close to me. 

“Uh… hey, can I help you?” I stood there frozen, staring at the boy in front of me. He had curly brown hair and was wearing a blue volunteer shirt, black skinny jeans, and black vans; he tilted his head a little before speaking up again.

“Excuse me? Sir?” I felt my face heat up when I realized I hadn’t spoken yet.

“I-I-I.. Uh… I’m a new volunteer, a-and I was told to wait out here for the person who would train me?”  I looked down at my shoes as my face got even redder- I couldn’t even say a sentence without stuttering in front of him.

“Oh, hi it’s Tyler right?” I looked up and nodded, meeting his gaze. “Well Tyler, I’m Josh and I will be the person training you. If that's okay of course,” I nodded again, not trusting myself not to stutter again.

“Okay then, follow me,” he smile at  me, gesturing the the door behind him - god he has an adorable smile (not to mention his eyes)

 

He showed me into several rooms explaining to me what hey were for and what to do in case of an emergency.

“Okay so this is my favorite job and you get to do it with me!” he lead me a small room that sat by itself just off the cattery labeled ‘portacom’ and shuffled me in, closing the door behind us.

“So basically these cats don't get too much company so, it's our job to let them out and cuddle them.”

“Why aren’t they up for adoption or in iso/quantian?” I asked but he just shrugged and opened one of the cages, freeing around six cats.  He crouched down to pat one coursing his pants to shift slightly.

“Wow, I like your socks..” he glanced down at his odd purple and green socks and smiled, picking up one kittens.

“Well not everyone has time to find matching socks, Mr. I’m so organized and good with my time,” I pushed him lightly “Now get down here and cuddle some cats with me Joseph.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it  
> if you guys have any ideas for what could happen next please let me know!  
> also any title/tag suggestions are welcome
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated  
> and I'm on tumblr @josh-u-r-dun if you want to stalk/prompt me or just say hi


End file.
